Un mariage pas comme les autres
by Miss Ella
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Hermione est prise de doutes. Et si elle avait fait le mauvais choix ?


Petit OS, en réponse au défi "Mariage" lancé par Billy et Menssa sur "La salle sur demande".  
J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai laissé passer.

Disclaimer : J'oublie presque à chaque fois que je poste une fic, alors pour une fois que j'y pense (=p) : Rien n'est à moi, tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling =)

Sur ce : bonne lecture ! =p

* * *

- Respire Hermione. Inspire fort et expire doucement allez va-y.

Hermione exécuta ce que Ginny lui intimait de faire. Mais cela ne suffit pas à la calmer. Elles étaient assise sur le lit de Ginny. Et plutôt que de faire des exercices de relaxation, Hermione devrait être en train de se préparer, car dans quelques heures, elle allait unir son destin à celui de son fiancé.  
Son stress était normal, non ? Elle se mariait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas anodin, pas comme ci c'était le genre de chose qu'on faisait tous les jours...

- Okay, on va essayer autre chose. Mets toi …

- Non Ginny c'est inutile, coupa Hermione, rien ne marche, ça n'ira pas mieux tant que ça ne sera pas fini.

Après un petit moment de silence, la demoiselle d'honneur fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

- Oh Hermione, à t'entendre on à l'impression que tu vas à un examen particulièrement difficile et que la seule solution pour que ça passe mieux et de serrer les dents et d'y aller.

- C'est un peu l'idée...

- Hermione, c'est ton mariage, le plus beau jour de ta vie ! Personne ne te demande d'être calme et sereine, mais profite de cette journée, c'est la tienne.

- Je sais, mais... c'est juste que...

Ginny hocha la tête en posant sa main sur celle de son amie pour l'encourager. Elle sentait bien que le malaise d'Hermione était différent de celui qu'éprouvait habituellement une future mariée.

- Je ne sais pas si on fait bien de se marier.

- Je comprend, ce n'est pas exactement « votre » décision, indirectement, on vous a mis la pression.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

- Après ton mariage et celui d'Harry, j'ai sentit qu'on faisait de plus en plus d'allusions au fait qu'on devrait songer à se marier. Le monde sorcier est vieux jeux et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas très bien vu qu'un couple soit ouvertement ensemble sans être mariés, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Hermione repris son souffle avant de continuer :

- Je ne sais pas si on est fait pour être ensemble. Je veux dire... je l'aime et je sais que lui aussi m'aime mais on se dispute tout le temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de se marier et de s'engager pour la vie dans ces conditions.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas du tout t'enfoncer en te disant ça, mais tu ne penses pas que tu aurais du y penser avant ?

A ces mots Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré et ajouta :

- Bien sur que je le sais. J'y ai pensé avant. Depuis le moment ou on s'est mis ensemble, jusqu'à sa demande. Et puis quand j'ai accepté, j'ai scellé mon destin d'une certaine façon. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? On est ensemble depuis des années, je n'aurai eu aucune raison de refuser, ni de le quitter. Balancer tout en l'air à cause de simple doute, à quoi ça aurai servi ?

- Tu sais Hermione, on à tous eu des doutes à un moment donné. S'engager pour la vie c'est pas anodin...

- Mais tu n'as pas douté de ça le jour de ton mariage.

- Peut-être par le jour de mon mariage, mais il n'empêche que j'ai douté.

Après un moment de silence Ginny repris :

- Tu ne lui en as jamais parlé ?

Hermione hocha la tête et précisa :

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui, parce que c'est faux, je l'aime, vraiment. C'est juste que... je ne suis pas une de ces femmes qui petite rêvait d'un mariage de princesse, je n'ai jamais rêvé de me marier, avec qui que se soit. Et je me suis toujours promis que si je me mariais un jour, je serai sur de mon choix. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais pas à ça. J'étais trop utopiste je crois. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'on ne se comprend pas, qu'un jour tout va éclater entre nous et que tout sera fini parce qu'on ne sera plus capable de s'entendre.

Après sa tirade, Hermione essuya ses yeux humide. Ginny la pris dans ses bras, en la berçant doucement.

- Tu sais Hermione, c'est un peu le lot de tous les couples passionnés. Vous avez toujours été comme ça, vous vous êtes toujours disputés, et puis ca été de mieux en mieux. Vous avez évolué et muri tous les deux dans le sens de l'autre. Vous avez fini par trouver un terrain d'entente avec le temps.

Hermione rougit violemment, elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que se soit pour que Ginny comprenne qu'elle était l'endroit ou la plupart de leurs conflits se finissaient.

- Ça ne vas plus de ce coté là, c'est pour ça que ça t'inquiète ?

- Non, à propos de ça tout va très bien. Répondit Hermione toujours très rouge. Je m'inquiète parce que je me marie aujourd'hui et que je ne suis pas sur de tout le reste.

- Ma puce, tu ne pourras jamais savoir, il faut que tu accepte le fait que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre, ça crève les yeux de tout le monde depuis une éternité. Mais ce qu'on pense n'a pas d'importance, c'est ton avis et le sien qui compte. Et si tu as des doutes je peux peut-être t'aider, ou du moins t'aider à voir que l'épouser te rendra heureuse...

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione abasourdi

Sans répondre à Hermione, Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers son sac à main et en sortit une petite fiole.

- C'est un élixir de Vélane, expliqua cette dernière.

- Ginny on ne peux pas. Je veux dire, en dehors du fait que c'est un cadeau bien trop précieux, c'est avant tout un porte bonheur, on est pas censé réellement s'en servir.

- Je t'en prie, avec tous les cadeaux qu'on fait régulièrement à Harry, je suis sur qu'il en à un chaudron remplit. Et puis on ne brise aucune loi, tu fait ça uniquement pour être sur. Tu te poses des questions, et c'est la seule solution. Ce n'est pas juste une lubie.

- Mais si ce que je vois ne me plait pas...

- Alors c'est que tu devais le voir. Hermione, tu as déjà voyagé dans le temps, tu t'es déjà servi d'un retourneur de temps, tu connais les règles, tu sais que rien n'arrivera jamais sans raison. Fais moi confiance, d'accord ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Hermione finit par acquiescer et saisit la petite fiole tendu par Ginny. Elle en but une petite gorge, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, emportée par un sommeil magique.

* * *

_Tout était flou, un peu brumeux, comme si on avait mis un masque de brouillard sur la scène qui se déroulait. C'était pour avoir des réponse que l'élixir avait été utilisé et les réponses étaient là, sous ses yeux.  
Un couple d'environ 35 ans était accompagné de deux enfants, d'environ 10 ans, un garçon et une fille.  
La petite famille se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse. Les enfants courraient pour s'approcher des vitrines et s'émerveiller du contenu des magasins. Les parents se tenaient par la main, et se regardaient avec des yeux amoureux.  
Malgré le fait que la scène était grise, sombre, sans aucun son, le bonheur de la famille était presque palpable.  
Les réponses avaient été apporté, l'enchantement pris fin à cet instant. _

_

* * *

_

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry en lui tapant doucement le visage

- Oui oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu sonné, c'est sacrément puissant comme potion, répondit Ron, encore déboussolé

- Alors, tu as eu les réponses que tu attendais ? S'inquiéta Harry

Ron eu un sourire tellement rayonnant qu'Harry n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de l'étreindre.

- On va avoir deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, déclara tout de même Ron à la limite de l'euphorie. Et on sera heureux.

- Je n'en doutais pas ! Ria Harry. Toi et Hermione ça à toujours été une évidence.

Ron acquiesça, mais ajouta :

- J'ai presque honte de l'avoir utilisé. Je veux dire, se poser des questions le jour de son mariage c'est un peu tard quand même.

- On à tous le droit de douter Ron, ce n'est pas une faiblesse, tu te marie aujourd'hui, c'est le moment ou jamais d'avoir des réponses, le rassura Harry en lui tapant doucement l'épaule.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un décor champêtre ou était présent plus d'une centaine d'invités, Hermione Granger vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, remonta l'allée central au bout de laquelle se trouvait Ron Weasley, habillé de noir et de blanc. Tous les deux étaient rayonnant, et pendant qu'ils échangeaient leurs vœux, la demoiselle d'honneur et le témoin du marié se dirent discrètement quelques mots :

- Je me suis servi de l'élixir de Vélane sur Ron tout à l'heure, il était très soucieux vis à vis du mariage.

- Sacré coïncidence, j'en ai fait boire aussi à Hermione. Au réveil elle était rassurée et prête à devenir Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Ginny se sourirent et regardèrent leurs meilleurs amis échanger leurs alliances.

- D'un coté, commença Ginny, si ils ne se remettaient pas constamment en question, ils ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Mais je salue quand même leur synchronisation dans le doute.

Harry ria discrètement et ajouta à l'oreille de sa compagne :

- Tu l'as dit, ils ne seraient pas Ron et Hermione si ils ne nous surprenaient pas un peu.

Et pendant que les deux jeunes mariés échangèrent un baiser et que les invités applaudirent dans la foulé, ils se rendirent compte à quel point tout semblait naturel, comme si au fond le destin de l'un tendait inexorablement vers celui de l'autre. Leurs doutes avaient bien été là, mais semblaient loin à présent.  
Et alors que Ron et Hermione Weasley était sur le point d'entamer la fête et de commencer leur vie à deux, ils étaient incroyablement heureux en cet instant, lié par les liens du mariage.


End file.
